Regreso a la Vida
by ginevrapulliza
Summary: Años despues de la batalla final, Ginny regresa a los suyos dispuesta a enfrentar lo que una vez no tuvo el valor.


Disclaimer: Lo unico que me pertenece es el zune que me hace compañia mientras escribo ya que siendo honesta ni la pc es mia. Asi que DON'T SUE ME!!

Dejen un mensaje para saber que les parecio. Criticas son bienvenidas sean buenas o sean malas!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Regreso a la Vida**

Si alguien me hubiera dicho a mis 11 años de edad que el sombrero seleccionador me iba a ubicar en Gryffindor y años mas tarde actuaria como una completa cobarde, les diria que estaban locos. La cualidad principal de un Gryffindor es, presisamente, el valor. Y yo como toda una Gryffindor pense tenerlo. Pero me equivoque.

Valor es lo que me ha faltado para enfrentar a mi familia. Para enfrentar lo que hize. Para enfrentarlo a el. O quiza lo que ha ocacionado que no pueda hacerlo, es la culpa. La culpa de saber que todo esto lo provoque yo.

Todavia me acuerdo de todo lo que paso esa noche. De como el, me pidio que me quedara. Que no saliera a pelear. Y yo de terca, sali tras del. Como vi caer a tantos de mis seres queridos. Y como el por defenderme a mi, perdio la concentracion de lo que tenia que hacer en el ultimo momento. Como por mi culpa bajo la guardia...

Sus reflejos fueron, apesar de todo, bastante rapidos. Solo que al defenderse ocaciono la explocion que termino con varios mortifagos, los dementores, tres gigantes y practicamente con Voldemort y el mismo.

Nadie sabe bien lo que paso. La pelea estaba en su punto mas intenso. Y aunque, nadie llego a escuchar los encantamientos que ambos, es decir el y Voldemort, usaron todos concuerdan en una cosa: Si Harry no hubiera gastado energia en defenderme de Snape, estari aqui.

Milagrosamente ni el ni Voldemort murieron en esa explocion. Despues de ser antendidos por cientos de Healers ( vinieron de todas partes del mundo), quedo como unico diasnostico, que ambos estaban en un profundo estado de coma. Y posiblemente nunca despierten.

La indignacion tan grande que senti, cuando nadie se atrevio si quiera a acercarse a Voldemort, casi me destruye. Tenian la oportunidad de matarlo. Y en su lugar lo internaron en San Mungo. Talvez no lo estan atendiendo, pero tampoco dejan que lo maten. Y para colmo lo tienen justo al lado de Harry. Ellos dos en el mismo cuarto. Como si estuvieran destinados a ser iguales, aun despues de la muerte.

Dos meses fue lo que aguante viendo a Harry en ese estado. Los Healers me dijeron que no habia esperanza. Solo seguia con vida por que su corazon y su cerebro continuaban funcionando. Pero el estaba, practicamente, muerto en vida. Y todo por mi culpa.

Ni siquiera podia ver a mi familia a la cara. Mucho menos celebrar la libertad de mi pueblo. Asi que hize lo unico que podia hacer. Huir. Demostrando asi que sigo siendo la misma niña de 11 años que le abrio su corazon a Tom Riddle.

Falte a las bodas de: Lupin y Tonks; Fred y Angelina; George y Katie; Hagrid y Madam Maxim y Neville y Luna. Falte al nacimiento de todos mis sobrinos. Ala ceremonia donde nombraban a mi padre Ministro de Magia. Y ala re-inaguaracion de Howgarts.

Ron y Hermione habian decidido no casarse hasta que Harry despertara y yo regresara de mi "viaje". Asi que en su lugar se fueron a vivir juntos. Falte a al nacimiento de todos sus hijos. ( Tienen tres). Aun sabiendo que habian nombrado a su unica hija con mi nombre.

Han pasado tantos años desde la ultima vez que los vi a todos. Desde la ultima vez que lo vi a el. A mi Harry. A mi amor. El unico hombre con el que he estado. El unico hombre que he amado. Solo Dios sabe como lo extraño y lo sigo amando.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tal vez no quede esperanza alguna de que regrese a mi. Y muchas veces me pregunto si el estaria dispuesto a volver con migo si despertara. Pero sea como sea, llego el momento de enfrentar lo que cause. De retomar mi lugar al lado de Harry. El lugar que nunca debi abandonar. Aunque ya no exista esperanza. Aun existe mi amor.

Hoy 31 de octubre. Nuestro dia mundial. Dia donde todo esto comenzo 29 años atras. Cuando Voldemort ataco a sus padres. Cuando le dejo esa horrible cicatriz. Hoy, regreso a su lado...

0o0o0o0o0o

Aqui estoy. Parada junto a su cama. Tratando de olvidar el echo de que Voldemort esta a 5 pies de distancia. Luchando con las lagrimas y las ganas de gritar que he estado peleando desde hacen 10 años. Llego el momento de dejarle saber que estoy aqui. Que jamas voy a irme. Que esta vez es para siempre. Que vine para quedarme.

- Harry - dije sentandome al lado de la cama. Tomando una de sus manos entre las mias. - Perdoname. Perdoname por ser una cobarde. Por dejarte solo cuando me nesesitabas. Por no estar aqui durante todos estos años. Perdoname, por no haberte escuchado. Por favor, perdoname.

Ya sin poder aguantar mas el dolor y el amor que un siguen vivos en mi, comenze a llorar como no lo habia echo en mucho tiempo. Dejando salir absolutamente todo. El dolor, el amor, la culpa, el amor, la desesperacion, el amor, la angustia, el amor. Ya tienen la imagen?

- Yo se que en algun lugar todavia esta ese Harry que yo amo y nesesito. Y no me importa lo que digan yo se que va a regresar a mi. Aunque tenga que esperarte aqui sentada el resto de mi vida. Esta vez no voy a irme. Vine para quedarme. Y no me importa si me toma otros 10 años. Me voy a reunir con tigo donde estes si no regresas. Jamas te he dejado de amar. Y juro por Dios que jamas lo are.

Aun con su mano entre las mias me levente lentamente de la silla y me acerque a su rostro. Bañando su cara con mis lagrimas. Lo bese en la mejilla y luego en los labios.

No se bien como paso. Pero en un momento, me encontraba besando sus labios y al otro estaba debajo del. Pero lo que me desconcerto fue el echo de que me estaba devolviendo el beso con mas intensidad de la que habia provado en toda mi vida.

Cuando ya mi mente, y mi corazon ( sin contar mis pulmones) , me pidieron que parara, no podia creer lo que estaba viendo. El estaba sobre mi, sonriendome mientras acariciaba mi cabello con una mano y la otra estaba sobre mi estomago.

- Harry...

- No llores. Estoy bien.

- Pero, Como?

- No lo se.

En ese momento parecio darse cuenta de que enverdad habian pasado 10 años. Habiamos cambiado tanto.

- Lo unico que recuerdo es una explocion y tus gritos. Luego tu voz pidiendome perdon hace unos momentos.

- Te extrañe tanto.

Harry sonrio y secro mis lagrimas. Luego volvimos a besarnos.

- Perdoname, Harry. Perdoname por irme todo este tiempo.

- Cuanto tiempo?

- 10 años,

- No hay problema. Si hubieran sido mas, seria otra historia.

Y por primera vez en los ultimos diez años, dos meses, tres semanas y cinco dias, rei. Dios como lo extrañaba! Como pude estar sin el todo este tiempo?

- En que piensas? - pregunto luego de un rato y varios besos.

- En que todo este tiempo no he estado viviendo. Mas bien sobrevivia. Solo por que mi corazon y mi cerebro seguian funcionando.

- Me imagino que yo andaba igual. - dijo con una sonrisa.

- No me dejes nunca.

- Ninguno de los dos se va a ir a ningun lado esta vez, Gin.

- Harry?

- Si?

- Te amo.

- Y yo a ti. - pero en ese momento su sonrisa cayo y antes de poder evitarlo me pregunto - Y Voldemort?

Automaticamente mire hacia la cama del lado de Harry. Este sato de encima de mi quedando en sus pies. Miro alrededor buscando su varita. La encontro en la mesita de noche y se dirigio a donde Voldemort.

- Que demonios estan pensando?

- Nadie se ha atrevido a hacerle nada. Esta en coma. No va a despertar. - le dijo poniendo mis manos sobre las del - nesesitas descansar.

- Descanse por los ultimos 10 años. Eso fue lo mismo que dijeron de mi? Que no iba a despertar?

- Si.

- Entonces no hay que confiarnos. Estoy aqui no?

Asenti con la cabeza y me quede mirando fijamente a Harry. El se acerco ala cama de Voldemort, sin decir nada. Parecia estar perdido en su propio mundo. O tratando de recordar algo. Finalmente me llamo. Reconosco que no me gusto la idea de acercarme a esa cama, menos a su ocupante. Pero como dije, no estaba dispuesta a dejar el lasdo de Harry. Ni siquiera por Voldemort.

- _El que tiene el poder de derrotar al Sr. Tenebroso se aproxima. Nacido de aquellos que lo han derrotado 3 veces. Nacera cuando el 7 mes muera... Y el Sr. Tenebroso lo marcara como su igual, pero el tendra un poder que el Sr. Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno tendra que morir a las manos del otro. Por que ninguno puedo vivir mientras el otro sobreviva... El unico con el poder de derrotar al Sr. Tenebroso nacer al dinal del septimo mes._

Harry dijo eso mirando al cuerpo de Voldemort. Cuando termino de hablar lo abraze. Hermione me habia dicho de la profecia. Pero solo su significado. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba completamente. Harry estaba temblando. Yo tenia mi cabeza en su pecho hasta que con una mano me forzo a mirarlo.

- Tu amor es el poder que el no conoce. Nuestro amor. El nunca aprendio a amar. Y despues de vivir tantos años junto a los Dursley posiblemente yo tampoco lo hubiera aprendido. Gracias, Gin. Por amarme. Sobre todo por enseñarme a amar.

Harry bajo su cabeza a nivel con la mia. Yo le estaba dando la espalda a Voldemort por lo que no me di cuenta de cuando desperto. Harry, por su parte, si se dio cuenta. Me empujo rumbo a su cama antes de que Voldemort pudiera hacer algo, transfiguro su varita en una espada. No cualquier espada, si no la de Grodric Gryffindor.

Atreveso con ella el lugar donde se supone que su corazon exista (dudo que el tuviera uno ). Harry y yo pudimos ver como poco a poco se desangraba. Como la luz abandono sus ojos. Ninguno de los dos dijimos algo mientras eso paso. Finalmente, cuando ya no le quedaba mas sangre a Voldemort que deramar, Harry pico su cabeza.

- Ahi lo tienes, Dumbledor. Su cabeza en bandeja de plata.

Harry se acerco a mi. Puso la espada sobre la cama y me abrazo. Ahora era yo la que temblaba.

- Ya paso, Gin.

- No lo entiendo. Por que desperto?

- Tu amor me trajo de regreso. Pero la profecia tenia que ser completada... Ya paso.

Harry y yo volvimos a besarnos. Esta vez para ser interumpidos por los gritos de afuera.

- Por Dios, habran esta puerta. Que demonios hizo esta niña ahora? - se escucho la voz de una mujer desesperada.

- Eso es sangre, abuela? - pregunto una voz de niño pequeño. Obviamente impresionado.

- Si, Harry. - respondio la voz de un hombre al niño.

- De quien es la sangre, Papa?

- Solo esperemos que no sea de Ginny. Por Dios abran esta puerta!

- Esa es tu mama no? - pregunto Harry desde adentro del cuarto en voz baja. Sus brazos aun sobre la cintura de Ginny. - Y Ron?

Yo solo asenti con mi cabeza. Una sonrisa en mis labios.

- Voy a avisarle a mama. - dijo el niño.

- No, Harry. Mama esta delicada. - se escucho a Ron mientras forsejeaba con la puerta. - Esta cerrada.

- Harry? - pregunto en un susuro mi recien-despertado novio.

- Es el hijo de Ron y Hermione. El primero. Tienen otros 3. Almenos eso supongo. Ellos iban a tener el cuarto hoy.

- Se casaron? - pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- No. Viven juntos. Dijeron que no se casaban hasta que no despertaras.

- Ginny! - grito su madre desde afuera.

- Dios, creo que piensa que me suicide.

- Tan mal estabas? - pregunto preocupado.

- No tienes idea. Ven vamos a sorprenderlos.

Harry y yo nos acercamos ala puerta. Mi madre gritaba como una loca. Ron seguia forsejeando con la puerta una y otra vez. El pequeño Harry seguia preguntando una y otra vez que estaba pasando. A ninguno se le ocurio usar sus varitas!

- Mama, si sueltan la puerta puedo abrirla. - grite desde mi lugar dentro de la habitacion.

Puedo decir que estaban tranquilisandose al saber que la sangre que corrio desde la cama de Voldemort hasta la puerta no era mia. Pero rapido se volvieron a poner tensos al preguntarse de quien era.

Cuando abri la puerta, Ron y mi madre se lanzaron sobre mi de inmediato. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de Harry. De echo, estoy segura que me hubieran sofocado hasta la muerte de no se por que mi querido sobrino hablo.

- wow. Tu eres el tio Harry?

- Yap.

- Mis papas hablan todo el tiempo de ti. Me llamo como tu. - dijo sonriendo - Duermes mucho? Solo que cada vez que vengo estas dormido.

Harry solo rio mientras mi madre y mi hermano lograron procesar lo que veian y corrienron a abrazarlo.

- Harry! Que bueno verte. Llegas en un buen momento. Hermione acaba de tener un bebe. Digo, acabo. Soy el papa. Fue una niña, Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

- Que bueno verte bien, hijo. - dijo mi madre en lagrimas - No sabes la falta que has echo!

- Tio Harry. De quien es esa sangre?

- De Voldemort.

En seguida se pudo palpar el miedo reflejado en sus ojos. Incluso en las del pequeño Harry. Que a sus escasos 8 años crecio escuchando todo sobre lo que paso.

- Pero como, Harry?

- Lo que importa es que se acabo. Ahora si, todo termino.

- Creimos que no te volveriamos a ver. - dijo Ron despues de varios segundos de silencio. - Como paso?

- No tengo idea, Ron. Supongo que era hora de que Ginny y yo regresaramos con ustedes.

- Y mas vale que no se vuelvan a ir. - dijo mi madre severamente.

- Descuida, mama. Esta vez vinimos para quedarnos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aunque tal vez jamas me perdone por haber huido de esa manera, se que todo esta bien. Estos años me sirvieron para ver que la unica forma que podia ser feliz era con los mios. Con mi familia. Con mi Harry.

Recupere esa noche no solo al amor de mi vida. A mi familia o a mi ser. Si no que tambien recupere la esperanza, la fe en los demas, en mi misma. Y las ganas de luchar.

La vida de Voldemort termino. Al mismo tiempo que Jenna, la mas reciente adicion a la familia de Ron y Hermione nacio. Ironicamente, todo paso el mismo dia que 29 años antes Voldemort escogio para matar a Harry. EL dia en que el mundo entero pudo dormir en paz.

Mi familia acepto la disculpa que les di por mis años de ausencia. Harry y yo fuimos los padrinos de Jenna y el me pidio que nos casaramos el dia de su presentacion. Tres meses despues nos casamos. Mi padre como Ministro de Magia fue quien presidio la boda. Mientras que mis hermanos, tomandose turnos, fueron los que me llevaron al altar. Nuestra luna de miel duro 4 meses y cuando regresamos, Ron y Hermione se casaron.

Incluso ahora. Tantos años despues, meciendome en mi silla puedo mirar atras y sonreir. No todo ha sido facil. Pero con Harry a mi lado el valor de Gryffindor volvio.

Pero fue en todos estos años que me di cuenta, que el verdadero valor. La verdadera valentia, no es la que se muestra en el campo de batalla. Es la que muestras a la vida dia con dia. Se vale tener miedo. Solo los tontos no lo tienen. Pero si apesar del miedo puedes encontrar una razon para regresar con los tuyos. A donde pertences. Entonces el mundo tiene un solo dueño. Tu.

Me tomo diez largos años aprender eso. Pero apesar de todo, no los cambiaria por nada. Por que fue gracias a esos años de cobardia, que encontre el valor para regresar. No solo regresar a mi casa. O la vida de mi familia. Si no regresar a la vida misma.

Es dificil decir todavia a estas alturas. Quien fue el que estuvo en coma esos 10 años. Si Harry o yo. Sin embargo, lo que realmente importa es que esa noche ambos encontramos el camino de regreso. Ambos regresamos ala vida. Por que ninguno puede vivir, si el otro no esta con vida.


End file.
